starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hierarchy
So, do we have a general estimate as to when the Hierarchy formed? Was it after the Brood War, or after Episode IV? --Thebrowncloud 19:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it formed after the death of Raszagal, so after the Brood War. Blizzard implied that's when Artanis became the new leader, anyway, but there's no hard set date. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) So, considering that Selendis is apparently the Executor during Enslavers: Dark Vengeance and, correct me if I'm wrong, but that took place between the end of Episode IV and the end of the Brood War. Which would mean the Selendis was most likely an Executor before the Hierarchy formed (?). If it is revealed that I'm wrong in Twilight, plainly say so without context, please, as I still haven't read it =/. I need to know this stuff for my campaign for the Campaign Creations contest. Omega20, don't look! --Thebrowncloud 02:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Selendis could have been that executor, but I don't actually know if she held that rank at that time. I believe Artanis was the executor until after the Brood War (a retcon from him having been a praetor instead). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) "Shortly after the Fall of Aiur and the successful defense and activation of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, she took part in a mission to rescue three heroes from Aiur. However, the mission was interrupted by Ulrezaj, who slew two of the three heroes before being captured along with three of his followers." That was on Selendis' page and is referenced under Twilight. It sounds exactly like EDV, but, having not read the book yet, it could be an entirely different incident. --Thebrowncloud 03:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) That was Dark Vengeance, mission 1. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It also says this about her election to the position: "Selendis was a student of Artanis. In the reorganization following the Great War she was promoted to Executor, acting as Artanis' assistant and commanding the combined military forces of the protoss." That one is referenced under the SC:L interview with Metzen, but he makes no indication that it was specifically after the Great War. If it was right after the Great War, however, then that would make it very possible for her to have been the EDV Executor. And while we are on the topic of Artanis' retcon (a bit off-topic. feel free to move this elsewhere), has the extent of his position been clarified by Blizzard, yet? I know he was the Executor in Episode 3, but I thought it was someone else in Episode 4. --Thebrowncloud 03:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds like we just need more detail. Story So Far part 2 referred to Artanis as executor (right at the beginning). I believe there's still an Executor (Episode IV) character page, as we're not entirely sure if said character is Artanis, Selendis, or someone else. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Selendis In the new comic we can see Selendis is part of the Hierarcy, why you deleted her from the list?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 09:50, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Selendis attends Hierarchy meetings, but that doesn't make her a member of the Hierarchy itself. Twilight was another example of this. Think of it more a case of a military commander briefing a head of state. Two separate fields, but the professions ensure plenty of contact.--Hawki (talk) 10:03, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Disbanded Hierarchy This and the Daelaam article seems to imply the Hierarchy was disbanded after Legacy of the Void, but where is this noted? In Evolution Artanis still maintains the rank of Hierarch, and now we know Urun is still around commanding at least part of the Great Fleet. We don't know the fate of the Hierarchy members, so would be be safer to take a more neutral tone as to whether they're still in charge of the Daelaam? --Subsourian (talk) 02:00, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :I guess it can be more neutral, but I'm reluctant to say that the hierarchy still exists, since we never see them in LotV (with Shakuras being destroyed, there's precedent to say they're gone), and Artanis's circle of advisors in LotV doesn't include them outside Vorazun. Him being hierarch doesn't suggest in of itself that the Hierarchy itself exists, and while Urun's still around, we've only seen him as a ship commander, not as a politician. :Anyway, open for it to be rewritten, just wary of saying it still exists.--Hawki (talk) 02:20, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh yeah I was taking a more neutral tone with it, but more along the lines of not confirming or denying whether it's around or not. Mostly it just felt off to say that the leaders of the Daelaam in LotV were "post-hierarchy." --Subsourian (talk) 03:04, August 18, 2017 (UTC)